With increased considerations of cost and reliability, there is a continuous demand for semiconductor devices with higher levels of integration, i.e., higher packing densities of transistors and other devices. In order to increase levels of integration, Fin-FET (fin Field Effect Transistor) devices are becoming popular in semiconductor integrated circuits and other semiconductor devices in various applications.
Fin-FET devices include semiconductor fins with high aspect ratios that extend above the substrate surface and are formed vertically with respect to a top surface of the substrate. In the semiconductor fin, channel and source/drain regions of semiconductor transistor devices are formed. The fins are isolated, raised structures. The channel region has an increased area with respect to transistors with planar channels. A gate is formed over and along the sides of the fins, utilizing the advantage of the increased surface area of the channel and source/drain regions to produce faster, more reliable and better-controlled semiconductor transistor devices. One important advantage of Fin-FET technology is that the mismatch between the devices can be significantly lower than that under planar manufacturing processes.